


Sweet Dreams

by Caraithyn



Category: D2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caraithyn/pseuds/Caraithyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was totally inspired by the pink body suit that Ohmi wore during the fashion show bit of Haru Doko 2012. Despite that, I still don't know where this story came from...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This was totally inspired by the pink body suit that Ohmi wore during the fashion show bit of Haru Doko 2012. Despite that, I still don't know where this story came from...

Sho cursed under his breath as he flopped his head back down onto his pillow after seeing what time it was. He had had that dream again. A dream he knew well as he had it at least once a week if not more often than that over the last month. Shoving his hand under the covers so that he could push his pajama pants down off of his hips causing his hard, aching cock to bounce out of the fabric and form a tent with his covers, he thought about the dream that he just woken from as he wrapped his fingers around his erection and started stroking it slowly.

~~~

He had just stepped out of the shower and had only a towel wrapped around his waist with another one in his hand working on drying his hair. As he went into his room to get dressed, he noticed that there was someone lying on his bed. He couldn’t tell who it was as they were covered in a skin tight, full length bright pink elastic suit with their face completely covered. Sho had seen a suit like it before but in the one he had seen, the person’s face wasn’t covered like this one’s was but instead the hem of the fabric wrapped around Ohmi-kun’s face allowing him to breathe. However, just by looking at the figure stretched out on his bed, Sho could tell that they were built differently than Ohmi Youichirou.

“Oi. Who are you and what are you doing here?” Sho asked.

The person stretched out motionlessly on his bed didn’t say a word or even twitch. So, Sho went to his bed and was about to grab the person’s wrist to throw whoever the freak was out of his apartment. But, the person reached up and grabbed his wrist instead and pulled Sho’s hand down onto their body and slid it around until the palm of his hand grazed over what was obviously a hardened cock beneath the fabric.

Sho’s initial reaction was to yank his hand away from the weirdo but something about the feeling of the fingers wrapped tightly around his wrist as they forced his hand to brush over the man’s cock was doing very strange things to his body. As much as he hated to admit it, he was actually getting turned on by this weirdness.

So, Sho started to press his palm harder on the cock under his hand causing the person to release his wrist as their back arched up off the bed but they still did not make a sound. Sho continued to circle the palm of his hand along the length of the man’s cock as he tossed the towel that he had been using to dry his hair to the floor so that he could brace himself against the edge of the bed as he leaned down to kiss the person through the fabric.

The pink fabric felt strange on his lips and he wanted to really be able to kiss the guy deeply. Thinking quickly, he remembered that he had a pair of scissors in the drawer of his desk that was only 3 feet away from the bed. He practically sprinted around the bed and grabbed the scissors from where they were stored. Instead of going back around the bed, he simply turned around to face the figure lying in the skin tight bodysuit. As gently as he could, Sho gathered some of the fabric in his hand and pulled it away from the guy’s lips so that he could make a small snip in it. Once he had the small hole in the fabric, he used the scissors to make it just big enough for two fingers could slide inside the opening.

After laying the scissors down on the small table next to the bed, Sho took both index fingers and poked them inside the hole that he had just made. The guy wrapped in the bright pink fabric pressed his lips lightly to Sho’s fingertips just before he pulled his fingers away from each other and made an even bigger hole in the body suit.

Once he had a big enough opening, Sho climbed on top of the man stretched out on his bed and slammed his lips onto the other man’s. Sho pulled and sucked on the man’s lips for a moment before forcing his tongue inside.

He kissed his intruder for a minute before growing bored of it. When Sho pulled away from the man’s lips, he couldn’t hold back the smile that stretched across his face at seeing the man gasping for air from the kiss and between loud moans from Sho’s current game of reaching behind him and twisting and sliding the man’s cock around underneath the pink stretchy fabric.

Sho grabbed the scissors from where he laid them down and cut a small hole over each small pink, pebbled nipple before sliding sideways off the man to have better access to make an opening to allow the man’s hard, throbbing penis to escape from the trap of the fabric and practically bounce out of its binding to stand at attention above a patch of silky black curly hair.

When he saw the man’s cock just waiting to be pleasured, it caused his own to start throbbing under the towel that was still wrapped around his waist. Sho thought for a moment before allowing a smirk to stretch across his face. As he climbed off of the figure that was stretched across his bed, he took the man by the hand and pulled him up with him so that he was sitting straight up. Sho then climbed back on top of the guy’s lap, removed the towel that was covering him and threw it to the floor with the other one before coaxing the man’s mouth forward so that his lips wrapped around Sho’s erection.

The person’s lips wrapped deliciously around his hardened cock felt glorious but Sho was afraid that it may be too glorious and he would cum just from the man’s blow job and he had decided to have some fun with the guy. So, after a few moments, Sho gently pulled his cock out of the man’s mouth and climbed off of him. He then coaxed the man in the pink body suit to roll over to his stomach, turn around and get onto his hands and knees on Sho’s bed.

Once the man’s butt was raised in the air in front of him, Sho grabbed the scissors, pulled up a handful of the stretchy pink fabric and cut open a hole over the guy’s ass. When he pulled the hole open enough so that he could see all of the man’s backside, he almost let out a small moan because the butt that was exposed before him as he ran his hands around it, was perfectly round and smooth and had to be the most beautiful ass that he had ever seen. Something about the perfect ass that was presented before him seemed familiar but he just couldn’t figure out how without seeing more of the body beneath the pink fabric.

He managed to control himself though as he leaned down, pulled the man’s cheeks apart and started lapping and sucking at the tight, pink, rippling ring of muscle between them. The moment Sho’s tongue hit the man’s skin in his most private of areas, the man in pink that had been so quiet and still before let out a moan at the sensation of having Sho’s tongue circle around and poke inside his anus.

As he continued to eat the man out, Sho thought that the man’s voice as he squeaked out the moan sounded familiar but he just couldn’t place it. However after a minute, Sho’s cock started to twitch painfully between his legs as it begged for his attention. Rather reluctantly, Sho pulled away from the man’s ass with one last kiss pressed lightly to the pink puckered hole and went to his bedside table to retrieve his bottle of lube. When he had the bottle of clear, viscous liquid in his hand, he noticed that he didn’t have any condoms stuck in the drawer with it like he usually did. He then remembered that he had used the last one a few days before and just hadn’t had the chance to pick anymore up. 

Sho cursed his forgetfulness and busy schedule as he thought about what to do but in the end, he just decided to screw the man raw and be forced to pull out of him instead of releasing inside of the man like he would have done if he had the protection of the condom there.

When he was standing behind his guest where he was still poised on his hands and knees on the bed, Sho poured out a generous amount of lube, smeared it around the man’s anus and slid two covered fingers inside the man’s body. The intrusion caused him to grunt but otherwise he remained quiet. At the lack of any other reaction, Sho was actually starting to get annoyed at how quiet his guest was being. So, he decided to give him something to be vocal about.

Sho pulled his fingers swiftly out of the man’s body and poured more lube out onto his achingly hard cock before spreading in evenly around quickly so that he could slide it into the man’s body in one smooth movement.

This time, the intruder lost his composure and yelled out in the silent room, “FUCK!” 

When Sho heard the man speak, he realized how everything else before seemed to click together as he recognized the man’s voice. But, he decided to keep his recognition to himself as he pulled almost completely out of the man’s body before thrusting back in hard. Sho continued to pound into the guy until he noticed that the man’s arms probably wouldn’t hold him up much longer. So, reluctantly, he pulled completely out of him and told the man to roll over onto his back and slide up further on the bed.

His guest did as he was told and rolled over flat onto his back and once he was in position, Sho climbed onto the bed, ripped the rest of the stretchy pink fabric apart between the hole that he had made over the guys’ cock and ass so there was one giant hole there, giving Sho a beautiful view of the man’s entire groin. Again, he pushed his cock smoothly and swiftly into the man and started fucking him slowly with quick, even thrusts.

As he continued to fuck the man into the mattress, Sho took up the pair of scissors one more time and cut open the rest of the front of the bodysuit, exposing the man’s abs and chest to him. Sho slid his hands up and down the man’s chest a few times as well as leaned in to suck on each of the man’s nipples for a moment before reaching up and pulling the head of the pink bodysuit down and exposing the man’s face.

Once his identity was exposed, the man below him pulled Sho’s body down on top of him and slammed their lips together. Sho kissed the man deeply for a moment as he shoved the man’s hand between them and wrapped the man’s fingers around his cock. Eventually, he could tell that the position was becoming awkward and Sho pulled away from his guest’s lips and focused on continuing to fuck the man.

A minute later, the man beneath him started stroking his cock faster until he climaxed up over his chest. Sho continued to pound into the man but it didn’t take long before he felt the familiar building in his own groin and started fucking the man faster and faster until he was just about to cum and pulled out of the man’s body and released his semen all over the man’s chest. Sho rubbed his hand around on the man’s chest for a moment spreading their seed around and mixing them together before his body just couldn’t hold him up any longer after such an intense orgasm and he flopped down next to his guest.

As they both reveled in their afterglow, the man turned so that he could look at Sho and ask, “So when did you figure out it was me?”

Sho smiled as he pressed his lips lightly to his lover’s and responded, “To be honest, I didn’t know if it was you until I heard you scream as I pushed into you. Then it all sort of clicked. You are one of the few people who have a key to my apartment and could sneak in while I was in the shower and get set up without alarming any of the neighbors. I also should have realized it when I exposed your ass too but for some reason, just seeing the beautiful Yamada Yuuki ass itself without seeing the rest of your body too seemed different. Are you upset that I didn’t recognize you sooner?”

Yuuki thought for a moment before deciding, “Not really. I mean the whole point was to disguise myself so that you wouldn’t know that it was me. But now, let’s just relax and sleep.”

Sho thought that that sounded like an excellent idea as he snuggled in next to his boyfriend and began to drift into the deep slumber that he only went into after sex.

Just before he completely drifted out of consciousness, he heard Yuuki mumble, “I love you Sho.”

Sho felt himself smile as he answered back, “I love you too, Yuuki.”

~~~

Just as he thought about saying those four simple words, Sho stopped his frantic stroking under the covers and climaxed onto his fingers. As he reached for a tissue to clean himself up so that he could get back to sleep, Sho couldn’t help but think that every time he was woken by that dream with a hard on, he always climaxed after remembering the part where he told Yuuki that he loved him rather than when he orgasmed in the dream. Sho started to wonder if maybe it was time to tell his lover those three simple words and then maybe he wouldn’t be bothered by the dream anymore.

After a moment’s thought, Sho smiled as he decided that maybe he would enjoy the strange dream just a little be longer before he quickly drifted back to sleep once more.


End file.
